


Over exhaustion (Pampering Levi x Exhausted Reader)

by MissAckerman93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Captain Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Captain Levi x Cadet Reader, Caring, Caring Levi, Exhausted Reader, F/M, Fluff, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Love, Pampering, Pampering Levi x Tired Reader, Protective Levi, Romance, Tired Reader, intense training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93
Summary: You had an intense training today with the other scouts, but you pushed your limits, taking a toll on your body. A worried Captain takes care and pampers you in secret.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Over exhaustion (Pampering Levi x Exhausted Reader)

You have been in training as a cadet for almost two years now. Your skills were so superb that Captain Levi made you part of his team, the Levi Squad. Only the best of the best were selected personally by him to be part of it. 

One day, while intense training with Eren...

“C’mon, Eren! Give me your best punch! I can handle it.” you said in a daring tone towards the emerald eyes boy.

”Y/N, are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” said Eren with a worried face.

“Don’t treat me like a weakling. I’m no ordinary cadet.”  
  


“I admire your determination, Y/N, but you will hurt yourself if you don’t recognize your limits. I’m not even sure if I can control my strength properly yet...Why is it that you want to train with me most of the time?”

”Idiot. I like to push my limits! I want to become stronger so I never be a burden to Captain Levi and the rest of the squad. My goal is to become a Lieutenant. And this thing of knowing I’m fighting a Titan shifter excites me. I’m not intimidated at all.”

”Hmm...I see...Well, if you insist. I’ll hit you with all I have.” says Eren with a determined face and gets in fighting position.

”Heh! That’s what I wanted! Let’s go, Titan breath.”

As all this is happening, Captain Levi is walking around supervising the other cadets, and then stops by looking at your direction.

“Hm? Y/N against Eren? Tch. She sure loves to get into fights with that brat. What’s her obsession with him? Could she be related to Hange? These women and their titans. Tch.”

Suddenly, Levi hears a loud groan coming from you. Eren is panicking.

”Y/N! What’s wrong? I didn’t even hit you in that area!”

“NGHNAAAAH!”, you groan in pain as you wrap your arms around your abdomen and get on your knees in front of Eren. Then you lay on the floor in pain.  
  


“Oi, Oi, Oi. What’s wrong here? What did you do the brat, you idiot?” said Levi while glaring at Eren.

”S-sir! We were practicing, I punched her in the arm, but then I don’t know what happened, Sir! She just groaned in pain all of the sudden.”

  
“Y/N, what is wrong with you?” asks Levi with a concerned face.  
  


”C-Captain...” you try to stand up again and pretend everything is ok. “Captain, I-I’m f-fin-NGHN!” a sharp pain again throws you in the floor. You faint.

”Y/N!” both Eren and Levi react and hold on to you supporting both sides.   
  


“Tch. Cadet L/N, you are pushing yourself way too much. Y/N? Great. She fainted.”

“Eren, Captain Levi, what’s the matter with Y/N?” says your worried best friend Sasha. Eren explains the conversation you two had, and what happened. Sasha wasn’t surprised since she knew how badly you wanted to become stronger, especially in front of Captain Levi’s eyes.

”Y/N has an obsession in becoming stronger. I’ve talked to her about this a million times but she wouldn’t listen. I guess her body had enough for today.”

”Tch. You two keep training. I’ll take her to the infirmary so Hange can check on her.”

”Yes, Sir!” responded with a salut both Eren and Sasha.

  
Levi holds you bridal style, and takes you to the infirmary. There Hange receives you.

”Levi?! What happened to Y/N?!” asked Hange worried. Levi explains.

“And that’s what happened, Hange. This brat just doesn’t know when to quit. Supposedly she barely sleeps.”

“Hm...I see...”, says Hange as she puts you in a bed and starts checking your pulse, heartbeats, breathing, and temperature.

“So? How is she?” asks Levi worried.

“Hmm...She seems to have a really high fever. I’ll put some medication on her. She’ll need to stay here at least for three days until that fever goes away. She also looks very dehydrated. I’ll take care of that, too.”

”Good. A forced resting period. Just what she needs. That’ll teach her a lesson to recognize her limits.”

“Well, she is following a certain role model...that doesn’t know how to quit either.” says Hange while smirking.

”Eren? Is that her role model? How can she compare her human strength to a titan shifter’s?”

”I never said Eren was her role model.” said Hange while smiling.

”Hm? Then who?”

”You.” glanced Hange at Levi.

”W-what?” Levi opens his eyes in surprise.

”Yes, shorty! You!” Hange giggles.

”...How do you know?”

”I overheard her talking to Sasha the other night at the girl’s dorm. She doesn’t want to be a burden for you. It seems she wants to become stronger, make you proud and never regret your decision in having her in your squad.”

”...”

”Also...”

”Hm? What?”

”She likes you.”

”W-what?...That’s just teenage nonsense.” 

  
“Actually, she is a grown women. I’m sure she already knows what she wants in life and in a man. You are what she wants.”

”...Hange...I am feeling really out of place at the moment... Why are we talking about this? I just came here to bring Y/N to you for her well being. My job here is done. I’ll be in my office.” Levi walks away with a serious face.

Suddenly, Annie appears.

”You know Y/N is going to kill you, right Hange?” said Annie to Hange.   
  


“A-Annie!!! S-since when you’ve been there? I never noticed y-you!” Hange laughed nervously.   
  


“Why did you tell Captain Levi about Y/N’s feelings?”

”...”

“Well? Titan got your tounge now?”

“...I just...want to see a romance spark between those two. I know Levi like the palm of my hand, and I know he has a secret attraction towards Y/N, too. He just doesn’t make a move due to the ranking difference. He is afraid our superiors find out that he as Captain could be dating a cadet. Its prohibited.”

”So, a Lieutenant can date a ranking like Levi’s?”

”Yes. There is not conflict of interests. They are pretty much on the same level of ranking.”

”So...could that be the reason why Y/N wants to become stronger? To higher her ranks, be noticed by Levi, and have a chance with him?”

”Oh my...that’s it...I think so...but she is getting hurt in the process. Apparently she is doing this all because of...love...”

As Annie and Hange speak, Levi was overhearing them behind the door. He really didn’t leave. He actually had a feeling someone else was in the infirmary listening to him as he spoke to Hange. As Levi hears the conversation, he just looks at the floor, sad, feeling guilty for your health state. Afterwards, he walks to his office. You stay in a private room at the infirmary.   
  


To be continued...


End file.
